


Weathering The Storm, One Hug At A Time

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), 1970s Era Roger Taylor (Queen), Early 70's era Queen, John loves his little sister, M/M, Mentions of Julie Deacon, Roger isn't a fan of storms, but good fluff, this is a pile of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: A young Roger Taylor isn't a fan of storms, luckily he has his buddy John Deacon to help him get through it.
Relationships: John Deacon & Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Weathering The Storm, One Hug At A Time

John jumped slightly at yet another loud clap of thunder. Storms didn’t usually bother him but this one was especially violent and ominous, having rumbled on for most of the day and not looking like fizzling out anytime soon. 

The air was heavy and oppressive. It was giving him a headache which wasn’t particularly welcome when he had a stack of books and studying to get through. John didn’t like to take pills unless there was no other option and his head or any other body part was about to fall off, so he sipped quietly at his bottle of water, willing his brain to be kind to him. 

John had no need to be worried, deep down he knew that. He was a model student, top of the class, top marks all round etc...his tutor had predicted a 1st, but he still felt a little anxiety about his situation. Balancing his studies with his new found role as a bassist in a fledgling rock band whose fame was waiting in the wings was no easy task. 

But it was worth it, oh so worth it. 

John’s younger sister was unimpressed, but then she was only 14 years old. She was more interested in spending time with her small group of friends, playing with her dolls and writing poetry. When John announced he was leaving home for London her response was “can I have your room?” 

John shook his head in amusement at the memory, he missed Jules in a funny way despite their age gap. They had little in common and they wound each other up most of the time, but John wouldn’t have her any other way. 

In some ways his sister's place in his life had been taken over by his band mates. A motley bunch of tight knit characters that were fiercely loyal to him and each other, and would fight like cat and dog, but god forbid anyone voice any criticism. There would be hell to pay. 

They were family, a bit of a dysfunctional family, but a family all the same. 

John was fairly close to all three of his new found band mates and friends, but was particularly close with their drummer and 2nd youngest member Roger. They were close in age, had similar interests and a virtually identical sense of humour. 

Never a day went by without a prank or practical joke pulled on someone, followed by shrieks of laughter. It was infuriating but the others could never be mad for long. 

The cheeky pair could charm the birds from the trees when they got going.

John was bought out of his daydream by an even louder clap of thunder, swiftly followed by a bolt of lightning that lit up the room. Before he had a chance to compose himself and get back to his work though there was a sudden, frantic knock at his door. 

“....Deaky mate, you in there?” 

Roger’s slightly quivering voice filtered through the air. It was well known within their small circle of friends that the blonde wasn’t keen on storms, in fact he was downright terrified of them. 

“I’m here Rog, come in, door’s open”

Roger pushed the door open quickly and rushed in, looking as if he’d seen a ghost. He went to say something then stopped with a frown as he noticed John was sat at his desk rather than relaxing in bed.

“You’re studying late?”

John looked confused for a moment then realised the time, it was almost 1am.

_ Bloody hell, where has the time gone? _

“Wow, yeah…you ok? Is the storm bothering you?” He asked gently.

“...I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” Roger asked quietly with embarrassment written all over his face. He hated to admit when he was scared, it made him feel like a little kid. 

“Course you can mate” John said with a small smile, “You don’t have to ask you know that”

Roger shot John a grateful look and clambered into his bed, burrowing under the covers. John took that as his cue to abandon his books and get to bed himself. 

A few minutes later, freshly washed and wearing his softest pair of pajamas, John joined Roger in bed and shuffled over. He silently opened his arms and flashed a wide smile.

“Wanna cuddle?” 

Roger nodded silently and snuggled up close to his bestie, resting his head on John’s chest. He found the feel of his heartbeat soothing and comforting.

Neither man said a word as they quietly held each other, but they didn’t need to. John loved the older man like the brother he’d never had and would never judge him for his fears. Roger likewise trusted the younger man with his life, and knew he would always be there if he needed him. 

Whatever the weather, they would get through it together. 

  
  



End file.
